Wake Me Up Inside
by strawberry321
Summary: For the Fifth night in a row, Star has a dream that Blackfire kills her most prized possession; Robin. But what happens when, on that same night, Robin turns up missing? StarRobinBlackfire


Authors note: This idea came to me when I was watching the episode " Sisters " I personaly liked Blackfire and wanted to put her in a fic of mine, and this is were I came up with this idea. Flame if you like, but please sign in, and please back up your opion, I will not flame you back. Now, about this story, Terra is till with the Teen Titans, I have the oddest feeling she is going to betray them though, but just to be safe, I'm telling you, if she betrays the Teen Titans; so be it. But in my fic, she's still with them, at least for awhile...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...and sadly I never will...  
  
~ Wake Me Up Inside  
  
By: Beast Trainer   
  
Proluge ~  
  
Robin was off in the distance...he was struggling, the black slimmy stuff still wrapped around his body like a tick. He was breathing heavily, she could tell he couldn't breathe, he was in trouble. Robin had been there for her, now she had to be there for him.   
  
The wind wipped at her face, the full moon providing just enough light to see another figure behind Robin. She reconized it almost instantly, it was Blackfire, her evil sister. Though she could not see her sister, she could just tell, feel, that she was smirking evilly, in triumphantly. She had got payback, but she knew her sister, even payback wasn't enough, she wanted more, she needed more anganst come from her, her younger sister.  
  
" Let go of Robin, let go of my love! " She blurted out, but that was exactly what Blackfire wanted to hear, she wanted her younger sister scream out with a broken heart, knowing that her love was on the edge of dying, and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her.  
  
" Little sister, I told you I'd get revenge, and I'm gonna get it! " Blackfire yelled, sounding as if she, her younger sister, was on the edge of also dying, but sounding happy about that.  
  
" No, please! " She yelled tears trickling down her face rapidly. " please, stop it Blackfire, let me fight you, let me win Robin back! " She choked out the last sentence, her throat becoming clogged up. All she could do was plead, all she could do was hope Blackfire would fall for it, would fall to let her free, but Blackfire knew better then that.  
  
" Of course not! " Blackfire just merely laughed. " I am not stupid, unlike you little sis, to fall into such a trap is clumpsy and no where smart. I don't know what happened to you, so clever in battle, yes, now look, over some silly looking guy you fall deep into a trap that took me five minutes to plan! " Blackfire threw back her head laughing, loudly so that her younger sister could her loud and clear, and she did.  
  
" Your-your just jelouse! " The younger sister fought back.  
  
Blackfire looked tooken back. " Jelouse, me? I have no idea what your talking about! I never loved Robin...plus who says Robin even loves you, I doubt he dose, why would he anyways? " Blackfire herself sounded almost scared to reply, sounded as if she was scared to give anything away; being quite careful of what she was saying.  
  
Blackfire's sister could not reply to her older sister's question. How did she know Robin loved her, she had liked him, plus he had always been so kind and nice to her, and very rarely even shy around her. But that ment nothing, it didn't mean he liked her.  
  
She looked up at Robin still suffering to get free, he was trying to choke out something to her, but he couldn't. He was wrapped too tightly around his stomach to even say a word.  
  
" I-I...I don't. " Blackfire's sister confessed, she didn't, but she would not be intimidated by that. " But that dosen't stop me from loving him! I can love him, he may never love me, but we are still friends, and I will protect my friends! " Her eyes flashed green, with anger. She was powering up to set herself free. She would save Robin, even if it ment killing her sister, well that's how she felt at that moment.  
  
Blackfire didn't even flinch as her younger sister powered up, all she did was widden her smirk. There was no way she was going to brake free of the black slimmy things, actually, Blackfire didn't know what they were called herself. But she had been caught by the police with these things, knew where their weak spot was too, but had no idea what they were called.  
  
" I will not let you hurt my friends! " Her blood red hair fell in front of her face as it swooshed high in the air. A light green glow surrounded her body, the more she powered up, the faster it swirled around her body.  
  
" Power up any more little sis I will have Robin executed. " Blackfire glanced at Robin, then back to her sister again. All at once, everything went back to how it originally was.  
  
She stared up at her sister in astonishment. " Please no! " She cried, tears falling once again.  
  
Blackfire gave no pity. " You pleaded little sis, I will pay for what you did, you gave me no pity, I give you no pity. "   
  
" What do you-" Blackfire's sister was cut off.  
  
" Execute him, execute Robin. " Blackfire ordered, then evil laughed, pleasure filling her voice.  
  
" No! "   
  
The black slimmy things tightened around Robin, Robin's face became pale, his attempt of braking free slowed down, his breathing slowed down by a mile. He was able to choke out one word before he slept: " Starfire..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire cried out Robin's name as she woke up. Sweat covered her and trickled down, she was breathing heavily and now crouching holding her knees . ' The fith night in a row...' Starfire thought to herself.  
  
For the past five days she had had odd dreams about her sister coming back from jail and getting revenge on her, just as she had promised. But none had been this bad, Robin was in all five, but he had never died until now.  
  
Star put one hand to her heart, and took a deep breathe in. Did Blackfire know she loved Robin, did Blackfire know she would do anything to save her friends, and if so, how?  
  
To make herself satisfied, Star decided to check out every one and see if they were alright. She got up from her bed and slipped on a quick pair of shoes, and headed out to check.  
  
First she came to was Beast boy's room, Starfire slowly pushed the door open, but not before brushing her hair with her hand, to make sure it wasn't a huge mess. Inside she could see almost nothing, but lying on the bed was Beast Boy, snoring and sound asleep.  
  
Starfire sighed in relief. She turned around and started to head toward Terra's room.  
  
Terra was the newest member of the Teen Titans, and Star had gladly welcomed her, along with Beast Boy. Raven on the other hand wasn't so sure about Terra at first, but after gaining her trust, everything was fine. Terra was also alot like Beast Boy, loud, loved to eat, and it would seem like they were twins, if it wasn't the fact they didn't look a thing alike.  
  
Star carefully opened the door knob, and peered inside. Terra was also on her bed, sound asleep, and also snoring, like Beast Boy. Star giggled, and then quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
Next, she came to Raven's room. After a little consideration, Star decided not to, if Raven found that she had looked in her room, she wasn't sure what Raven would say. So Star moved on.  
  
After a little inpatience, Star decided she should just go to Robin's room, after all, Robin had been the one captured, not anyone else but Robin. She came to Robin's room in less them a couple of minutes.  
  
Starfire put her hand on the knob, but hesitated before opening the door. She wasn't positive if he would have liked her opening his door, so late. But her consternation to Robin flooded her body and almost like a trance, Star's hand turned the door knob.  
  
The door creaked open, and Star was at first even afraid to look into the room. Star clasped her hands over her eyes, but soon let them slowly fall to her sides. She poked her head inside and looked around. It was much too dark to make out the in depth details of Robin's room. Star though, could see one thing, that made a shiver go up her spine, and start to whimper. Robin wasn't there.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Authors note: Easy ending, I know. Short Proluge, I know. But it is a proluge, so, don't say " This chapter SOOOOO short. " Please, don't. Also, I'm not asking pity, but this is my first Teen Titans fic, just to let you know. Starfire seemed alittle out of place. So could some one please tell me if Star dose seem out of place, she sure as hell did to me. Thank you, please review. ^_^ 


End file.
